Bristlebeard's Adventure
" | image = 163 Bristlebeard's Adventure - Title Card.png | season = 1 | number = 63 | numberseries= 63 | airdate = May 13, 2016 (Youtube) | writer = Hugo Gittard | storyboard = Alexandre Viano | previous = "Save the Hyena!" | next = "The Noble Knights of the Lagoon"}} " " (French: "La Bande à Barbak") is the sixty-third episode from season one of Zig & Sharko. It was written by Hugo Gittard and storyboarded by Alexandre Viano. Major Characters *Zig *Sharko *Marina *Bernie Minor Characters *Bristlebeard *Blue Fish *Crocodile *Lobster "Cap’n Bristlebeard, the fierce pirate, drops anchor in the lagoon. He captures Marina as a model for his figurehead. When Zig sees Marina on the ship’s prow, he tries to join the crew so he can get close to his prey…" *Zig can use sharp claws to climb stuff in this episode, even though in "The Coach" it was shown he didn't have any. *When Zig is laughing and pointing at the old pirate that he is about to swordfight against, his left-hand disappears in the last frame of the shot. 163 Bristlebeard's Adventure (01).png 163 Bristlebeard's Adventure (02).png 163 Bristlebeard's Adventure (03).png 163 Bristlebeard's Adventure (04).png 163 Bristlebeard's Adventure (05).png 163 Bristlebeard's Adventure (06).png 163 Bristlebeard's Adventure (07).png 163 Bristlebeard's Adventure (08).png 163 Bristlebeard's Adventure (09).png 163 Bristlebeard's Adventure (10).png 163 Bristlebeard's Adventure (11).png 163 Bristlebeard's Adventure (12).png 163 Bristlebeard's Adventure (13).png 163 Bristlebeard's Adventure (14).png 163 Bristlebeard's Adventure (15).png 163 Bristlebeard's Adventure (16).png 163 Bristlebeard's Adventure (17).png 163 Bristlebeard's Adventure (18).png 163 Bristlebeard's Adventure (19).png 163 Bristlebeard's Adventure (20).png 163 Bristlebeard's Adventure (21).png 163 Bristlebeard's Adventure (22).png 163 Bristlebeard's Adventure (23).png 163 Bristlebeard's Adventure (24).png 163 Bristlebeard's Adventure (25).png 163 Bristlebeard's Adventure (26).png 163 Bristlebeard's Adventure (27).png 163 Bristlebeard's Adventure (28).png 163 Bristlebeard's Adventure (29).png 163 Bristlebeard's Adventure (30).png 163 Bristlebeard's Adventure (31).png 163 Bristlebeard's Adventure (32).png 163 Bristlebeard's Adventure (33).png 163 Bristlebeard's Adventure (34).png 163 Bristlebeard's Adventure (35).png 163 Bristlebeard's Adventure (36).png 163 Bristlebeard's Adventure (37).png 163 Bristlebeard's Adventure (38).png 163 Bristlebeard's Adventure (39).png 163 Bristlebeard's Adventure (40).png 163 Bristlebeard's Adventure (41).png 163 Bristlebeard's Adventure (42).png 163 Bristlebeard's Adventure (43).png 163 Bristlebeard's Adventure (44).png 163 Bristlebeard's Adventure (45).png 163 Bristlebeard's Adventure (46).png 163 Bristlebeard's Adventure (47).png 163 Bristlebeard's Adventure (48).png 163 Bristlebeard's Adventure (49).png 163 Bristlebeard's Adventure (50).png 163 Bristlebeard's Adventure (51).png 163 Bristlebeard's Adventure (52).png 163 Bristlebeard's Adventure (53).png 163 Bristlebeard's Adventure (54).png 163 Bristlebeard's Adventure (55).png 163 Bristlebeard's Adventure (56).png 163 Bristlebeard's Adventure (57).png 163 Bristlebeard's Adventure (58).png 163 Bristlebeard's Adventure (59).png 163 Bristlebeard's Adventure (60).png 163 Bristlebeard's Adventure (61).png 163 Bristlebeard's Adventure (62).png 163 Bristlebeard's Adventure (63).png 163 Bristlebeard's Adventure (64).png 163 Bristlebeard's Adventure (65).png 163 Bristlebeard's Adventure (66).png 163 Bristlebeard's Adventure (67).png 163 Bristlebeard's Adventure (68).png 163 Bristlebeard's Adventure (69).png 163 Bristlebeard's Adventure (70).png 163 Bristlebeard's Adventure (71).png 163 Bristlebeard's Adventure (72).png 163 Bristlebeard's Adventure (73).png 163 Bristlebeard's Adventure (74).png 163 Bristlebeard's Adventure (75).png 163 Bristlebeard's Adventure (76).png 163 Bristlebeard's Adventure (77).png 163 Bristlebeard's Adventure (78).png 163 Bristlebeard's Adventure (79).png 163 Bristlebeard's Adventure (80).png 163 Bristlebeard's Adventure (81).png 163 Bristlebeard's Adventure (82).png 163 Bristlebeard's Adventure (83).png 163 Bristlebeard's Adventure (84).png 163 Bristlebeard's Adventure (85).png 163 Bristlebeard's Adventure (86).png 163 Bristlebeard's Adventure (87).png 163 Bristlebeard's Adventure (88).png 163 Bristlebeard's Adventure (89).png 163 Bristlebeard's Adventure (90).png 163 Bristlebeard's Adventure (91).png 163 Bristlebeard's Adventure (92).png 163 Bristlebeard's Adventure (93).png 163 Bristlebeard's Adventure (94).png 163 Bristlebeard's Adventure (95).png 163 Bristlebeard's Adventure (96).png 163 Bristlebeard's Adventure (97).png 163 Bristlebeard's Adventure (98).png 163 Bristlebeard's Adventure (99).png 163 Bristlebeard's Adventure (100).png 163 Bristlebeard's Adventure (101).png 163 Bristlebeard's Adventure (102).png 163 Bristlebeard's Adventure (103).png 163 Bristlebeard's Adventure (104).png 163 Bristlebeard's Adventure (105).png 163 Bristlebeard's Adventure (106).png 163 Bristlebeard's Adventure (107).png 163 Bristlebeard's Adventure (108).png Category:Episodes Category:Season 1